


The Two Stooges: Snow Much Trouble

by WargamingSuperNoob



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargamingSuperNoob/pseuds/WargamingSuperNoob
Summary: It feels like a daily event now. Elise and Owen got into trouble, again... For the 100th time... In 1 month... It's a wonder Rexy hasn't gone crazy yet. Our Queen MUST be a saint!
Relationships: Elise/Owen, Owen/Rexy, Rexy/Elise
Kudos: 3





	The Two Stooges: Snow Much Trouble

Rexy laid there thinking as the snow slowly fell around her nest. 

It had been crazy how she had gone from the Queen of an island that, if she stood in just the right spot, she could see the entire land to somewhere that she could see land for eternity. Now she was raising a son and daughter in this new land, with new ways of them getting in trouble showing up almost every day. First there was the bears that came out their first spring, then little things that slithered on the ground in summer. But the winter snow was always an adventure...

She looked over at Elise who was invisible in her surroundings, save for a very small inconsistency in size with the hole she was laying in. Sound asleep, sprawled out from moving around in her sleep, and her tongue was hanging out of the side of her mouth, you could walk on her if you didn't spot the tongue first.

Quite the day for her with Owen going down the side of a hill on some round object. Elise ran after him but ended up sliding down with him. She looked like a brown thing Owen called Scooby Doo when she tried to stop. It almost ended in disaster with Owen under a mound of snow and Elise accidentally sent him farther down the hill when she threw the mound of snow trying get to him. Owen unfortunately was in that snow still, and Rexy had never heard Elise's voice crack like that when she screamed.

Rexy got up and sprinted after them to make sure both of them were safe and uninjured. She had to stop BOTH of them from running into a bunch of trees by grabbing Owen in her mouth, quickly putting him off to the side and out of the path of his older sister. She stopped Elise by ramming into her to slow her down. That was not fun for either of them, especially the headache that she knew would be coming later the next day.

Now a pissed off Mama had to do what she hated most: straighten out her daugher and make sure Owen didn't go anywhere and get in even more trouble. She picked Owen up by his shirt, stuck him in her nest and told him to stay there. 

Going back to Elise, she had one heck of a stern talk with her.

"What on earth were you thinking!?"

"We were only having fun at first mama. I didn't mean to pick him up and throw him. I'm SO sorry!" Elise said as tears started pouring down her snout.

"You go tell Owen you are sorry. This WILL NOT happen again, do you understand me!?" Rexy said as she slowed her speech down to emphasize her point.

Elise could hardly talk because her breathing was so erratic. She finally managed to squeak out a "Yes mam" before running over to Owen and balling herself around him before burrowing as deep as she could into the snow and she was gone.

"Hey, Elise. It's ok. I'm fine." Owen said as he laid his head on the side of her face. 

Elise didn't respond with anything but tears and sniffles.

"Let me guess. You're doing the 'Disappear into the environment and hope Mama doesn't find you' trick again?" Owen said as he laid on the side of Elise's face.

Elise just slowly nodded, trying to not betray her positon.

"It's ok. No harm done. I'm fine. You'll be ok. I promise."

Elise cracked her left eye open and smiled at Owen before going to sleep.

He finally retired to his cabin he was able to build out here and get some sleep himself.

Rexy got up to get Elise in bed for the night.

"Come on honey. Let's go to bed." Rexy whispered as she slowly woke Elise up and guided her to the nest.

Elise collapsed into a ball before whispering to Rexy.

"I'm sorry Mama."

"It's ok honey. I forgive you. I hope you learned your lesson from this." Rexy said as she laid around Elise.

"I did."

"Ok. Now go back to sleep." Rexy said as she curled around Elise tighter.

"Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight Elise. See you in the morning."


End file.
